Episodic phenomena are common in humans. These include (but are not limited to) seizures, headaches, cardiac arrhythmias, episodic movement disorders, and periodic paralyses. These disorders have strong genetic determinants and often affect people who are completely normal between attacks. Although episodic disorders of the brain, heart, and muscle seem quite different on the surface, they share many similarities. They often surface in childhood or adolescence and frequently improve with aging. In addition to being episodic, attacks in all of these disorders can often be precipitated by stress, fatigue, alcohol, and some dietary factors. The medications used to treat these disorders overlap significantly. Thus, insights gained by study of any of these disorders can impact an understanding of other related disorders.
Paroxysmal Dystonic Choreoathetosis (Mendelian Inheritance in Man No. 11880; hereinafter, “PDC”), also known as paroxysmal nonkinesigenic dyskinesia, is an episodic movement disorder in which attacks of dystonia, chorea, and athetosis begin in childhood through early adulthood; involve the extremities, trunk, and face; and may cause dysarthria or dysphagia. These episodes last from several minutes to more than an hour and may occur several times each day (see, e.g., Mount, L. A. and Reback S., Arch Neurol Psychiatry. 1940, 44:841-847; Demirkiran M. and Jankovic J., Ann Neurol. 1995, 38:571-579; Richards R. N. and Barnett, H. J. M. Neurology 1968, 18:461-469; Fahn S. J Neurol NeurosurgPsychiatry 1987, 50:117-118; Lance J. W. Ann Neurol. 1977, 2:285-293; and Nakano T., et al., Clin Neurol. 1982, 23:199-202; each herein incorporated by reference in their entireties). The PDC attacks occur both spontaneously while at rest and following provoking factors that include alcohol or caffeine consumption and to a lesser extent fatigue, hunger, and emotional stress.
A locus for autosomal dominant PDC on chromosome 2q33-2q35 has been identified. A consensus PDC locus interval spanning approximately 2.7 cM between DNA polymorphisms D2S295 and D2S163 has been identified (see, e.g., Fink J. K., et al., Am J Hum Genet. 1996, 59:140-145; Fouad G. T., et al., Am J Hum Genet. 1996, 59:135-139; Jarman P. R., et al., Brain. 1997, 120:2125-2130; Matsuo H., et al., Arch Neurol. 1999, 56:721-726; Hofele K., et al., Neurology. 1997, 49:1252-1257; Przuntek H., et al., J. Neurol. 1983, 230:163-169; and Raskind W. H., et al., Hum Genet. 1998, 102:93-97; Einum D. D., et al., Neurogenetics 1998, 1:289-292; Grunder S., et al., Eur J Hum Genet. 2001, 9:672-676; and Tokarz D., et al., Am J Hum Genet. 2001, 69:629; each herein incorporated by reference in their entireties). This region includes a cluster of ion channel genes (see, e.g., Fink J. K., et al., Am J Hum Genet. 1996, 59:140-145; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety).
Presently, there is no cure for PDC. Medications used to treat PDC include anticonvulsant agents such as phenyloin, primidone, valporate, carbamazepine, phenobarbital, and diazepam, and anticholinergics, levodopa, flunarizine, and tetrabenazine. However, such medications are only used to mask the symptoms of PDC.
What is needed is a better understanding of the pathophysiology, genetics and biochemistry underlying episodic movement disorders such as PDC. Additionally, better treatment options for PDC are needed, and improved forms of diagnosis.